User talk:Solarrion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:IcicleIllusionist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Exotoro (talk) 21:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Well... There should be plenty of info on their pages but okay: *Depending on which version of Leah you're using, she's either able to send out distorted human limbs or she's just really skilled with medical equipment. *Reese uses other timelines to store objects and can speed up his own reaction time or slow others down. He can also teleport. *Ella Metals bends metal. She can bend it into various weapons like a sword or wheel, or splinter it and send out the shards. If you need more info there should be plenty of info on their pages...? I hope? -Exo Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier. While it's a good thing to apologize, I also need to apologize to you. After all, the argument was almost entirely my fault to begin with. So, I'm sorry; and let's get along well again. - mirai moon - 19:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) I'll pass because in reality I can't just continue others' games very well but thanks for the offer! ~ queen snickle smickle re yess :: ★ snicky snicky!athena, goddess of light!the crimson rose!the icing of the cake!local desu desu~sorceress of death's construction~queen smickle snickle!not many if any can stand the heat!~"i fight for my friends"the sneakwomanmmhmmm~"prepare yourself!"I look at you and my blood boils hot, I feel my temperature rise~I want it all, give me what you got, there's hunger in your eyes~i'm pretty freaky but i love itno more gods, no more graves~hand of god has struck the hour... ★ R.E. I'd advise against it, you might need to figure out a clean way to do that. The way I did it cleared wiki activity and pissed off a few people, and it's something I'm going to only do occasionally from this point onward. In addition you'll have to edit every article you put the template on if you want to categorize them properly. But if you really want to, then go ahead anyway! :: ★ snicky snicky!athena, goddess of light!the crimson rose!the icing of the cake!local desu desu~sorceress of death's construction~queen smickle snickle!not many if any can stand the heat!~"i fight for my friends"the sneakwomanmmhmmm~"prepare yourself!"I look at you and my blood boils hot, I feel my temperature rise~I want it all, give me what you got, there's hunger in your eyes~i'm pretty freaky but i love itno more gods, no more graves~hand of god has struck the hour... ★ R.E. Yeah, probably the safest idea. I suggest making a template with the first column displaying different article statuses and the other column displaying articles belonging to those statuses. Maybe that might be good? :: ★ snicky snicky!athena, goddess of light!the crimson rose!the icing of the cake!local desu desu~sorceress of death's construction~queen smickle snickle!not many if any can stand the heat!~"i fight for my friends"the sneakwomanmmhmmm~"prepare yourself!"I look at you and my blood boils hot, I feel my temperature rise~I want it all, give me what you got, there's hunger in your eyes~i'm pretty freaky but i love itno more gods, no more graves~hand of god has struck the hour... ★